The Help
by Roadd
Summary: Sora's butler Riku is as loyal and trustworthy as a butler can get but can he suppress the burning desire he has for his master?
1. Pancakes

"Sora...Sora...Sora..WAKE UP!" Sora awoke instantly smacking his butler, Riku, in the face.

"Ow..." Riku whined rubbing the red mark on his face.

"Sorry but _do not_ wake me up that way. It's quite rude." explained Sora giving Riku a cold glare.

"I am deeply sorry, Master Sora." Riku bowed graciously.

"You are forgiven, now bring me my breakfast!" demanded Sora, clapping his hands together then pointing at the door signaling Riku to leave and acquire his food.

"Yes sir!" Riku hurriedly scurried out of the room to the kitchen. Riku rounded the corner ready to grab the cart of food he had prepared for Sora this morning, but he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw before him.

The maids Kairi and Namine were sitting on the marble counter top chowing down on a plateful of pancakes..._Sora's_ pancakes.

"What are you doing?" screamed Riku appalled at the careless nature of the maids.

"Hmm...?" Kairi inquired with a strawberry hanging from her mouth.

"We were hungry and this delicious plate of-"

"Did somebody say delicious?" A tall man with outrageously red hair burst through the door carrying a bewildered blond boy.

"Captain delicious..." started the red-haired man.

"And officer nasty..." continued the blond boy.

"At your service!" they finished in unison.

"Riku, Kairi, and Namine stared at the red-haired man confused. Then burst out into a fit of laughter at the boys police outfits.

"What the _hell!_"screeched Namine through giggles.

"We were just trying out our new outfits that we are wearing to the anime convention this weekend which you all are going to. And Riku..." the man dropped the blond boy to the floor and tackled Riku down.

"My darling, I am ever so excited to dress you!" Axel smirked nuzzling against the man.

"Axel! What did I tell you about touching me?" yelled Riku aggravated

_Click..._

Everyone looked in the direction of the sound.

To Riku's horror Kairi had taken a picture of him and Axel in a rather...awkward position.

"Kairi! Why you little.." Riku jumped up pushing the red-haired man into the counter knocking the bowl of flour off onto his head.

"Captain delicious down! Captain delicious down!" he screamed proceeding to get up without removing the bowl from his head and running around in circles.

"Officer nasty to the rescue!" yelled the blond boy running over to the Axel, but in the process he slipped on a pancake that had fallen on the floor sometime during the chaos. He hit the floor with a thump and slid into Axel knocking him over again.

"Roxas? Is that you?" asked the man with the bowl of flour still on his head.

"Yes! Captain, its me." Roxas answered retrieving the bowl from Axel's now flour covered head.

"Ahem!" came a rather loud annoyed voice.

An elegant man with blond gravity defying hair walked into the kitchen ignoring the massacre taking place around him.

"Whats going o-" but before he could finish a pancake hit him square in the face.

"Bulls eye!" whispered Kairi from the other side of the room.

The room fell silent as they awaited a response from the man. The pancake slid agonizingly slow off the mans face a hit the ground with a _fwap!_

The man's right eye twitched as he said, "You know...this means war!"

* * *

"I wonder what's taking Riku so long with my breakfast..." Sora wondered aloud becoming impatient with his butler. Sora laid back on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_4 years ago..._

The whole area was in panicked state. There were several cops scattered throughout the Kazuya mansion searching for clues behind the recent call to the estate. People were yelling commands and running through the house hurriedly. Sora stared at the seen in complete shock. He hugged his uncle tightly around the waist, trying to hold back his tears. His uncle gathered him up into a tight embrace trying to distract him from the medics wheeling his parents into the ambulance on stretchers. The doors of the vehicle closed and sped away into the night holding the two people he cherished the most in it and sadly enough that was the last time he saw his beloved parents.

* * *

_3 years ago..._

"Guess what Sora!" squealed his cousin Roxas grabbing Sora's arm and dragging him down the main stairs into the entrance hall of the house.

"Arghh! Roxas let me go!" scoffed Sora trying to yank free of his cousins deathly tight grip on his arm.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sora noticed that his Uncle Ventus was there.

"Uncle Ven?" Sora asked confused.

"Good morning Sora." his uncle smiled at him then led him to the doorway.

"Why are you here."

"I brought you a little gift."

"Gift?" Ventus opened the main doors and presented a tall male of 16 with beautiful silver locks to Sora.

"Who's this?"

"This...is your new butler." Ventus grinned motioning for the silver-haired boy to come closer.

"Hi, I'm Riku." he reached out to shake Sora's hand presenting Sora with a quaint smile. Sora stared at the man lost in his beauty. Sora thought back to his previous butlers he never kept any of them very long. They either left due to having a mental breakdown or Sora simply kicked them out after he was bored with them, but something about this man was _different. _Very_ different. _

"Hi, I'm Sora." he replied aggressively seizing the mans hand in a handshake. The boys smiled at each other each scheming up their own devious tricks.

_This could be fun..._ They both thought.


	2. Punishment

Sora woke up to the sound of dropping pans. A loud and irritating noise that brought him back to reality and reminded him of the fact that Riku still hadn't brought him his breakfast 20 minutes later. He pulled on his black silk robe that was laying on his floor from the previous day then scrambled downstairs to see where all the ruckus was coming from. As he approached the kitchen the sounds grew increasingly louder and a white powdery substance was oozing out from under the door. He kicked the door open awaiting the worst. The room was covered in flour and there were pancakes strewn throughout the room sticking to the walls and ceiling. His jaw dropped at the scene before him. As he was about to take a step into the chaos he was struck with a pancake. The room fell silent, but this time out of fear.

"So..whats up?" Sora spat clenching his fists trying to hold back his rage.

"Hehe...nothing just making you some breakfast.." Riku responded wearily.

"I see, well please continue making my _breakfast_" Sora left the room before he exploded.

Everyone in the kitchen stared at each other in shock. Before anyone could say anything Axel and Roxas bolted out of the room.

"Captain delicious out!"

Riku sighed walking towards the closet to retrieve a mop and broom handing them to Kairi and Namine. He managed to find a few pancakes that were unharmed and he and microwaved them for Sora.

Just as Riku was about to wheel the cart up to Sora, the gardener, Demyx, burst through the kitchen door screaming bloody murder.

"Dear Jesus! It's alive!" howled Demyx running to Riku with a frog in his hand. Riku would have dismissed this random outburst if he wasn't terrified of frogs. He paled in the face then ran screaming into the hallway.

"Um okay..."

"Riku's scared of frogs you idiot." explained Kairi hitting him on the head with the broom in her hand.

"Really?" Demyx smirked then took off into the hallway after Riku.

"Oh Riikuuuuuu!" Riku looked up from the spot he was sitting on the floor up to Demyx and the hideous creature he had in his hand. He took off running but only made it a few feet before Demyx tackled him to the ground, straddling him and sitting the frog on Riku's chest.

"Get it off! Ahh! It's peeing on me!" Riku turned over and grabbed onto the nearby table dragging himself from under Demyx. Demyx snatched the frog before it hit the floor then ran back outside to care for it. Riku sighed in relief then headed back to the kitchen to finally bring Sora his food. He headed towards the spot where he left the cart but realized that it wasn't there and that the pancakes that he had prepared were on the floor. He sighed rubbing his temples knowing that Axel and Roxas were probably cart racing somewhere in the house. Ashamed Riku made his way to Sora's room without any food.

"I'm sorry Sora, but I was not able to obtain any food for you this morning. I am deeply sorry" whispered Riku walking towards an aggravated Sora perched precariously in the tall Victorian chair in his room.

"Come here butler...Why do you smell like frog piss? Actually never mind I don't want to know..." Sora motioned Riku to come closer with a small flick of his finger. Riku slowly walked up to the angered brunette awaiting the worst.

"Now sit down so I can punish you" insisted Sora standing up and pointing to the chair. Riku sat down cautiously wondering what his _punishment_ would be, but before he could come up with anything Sora had straddled him and was staring at him intently.

"So-" but before he could finish Sora had planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. He sat surprised in the chair not kissing back but trying to comprehend Sora's actions. Riku pulled away after a while bewildered and gasping for air.

"Riku! You were supposed to kiss back!" whined Sora giving Riku pouting face.

Sora thrust his hips into Riku getting a satisfying moan from the elder. The brunette grinned playfully then leaned in to suck and kiss his butler's neck. Inaudible moans escaped Riku's lips as he grasped Sora's waist. Sora began to unbutton his waist coat and white shirt underneath carelessly throwing them to the ground. He stopped for a moment to admire his perfectly sculpted muscles running his hands over his pale skin. He leaned down and flicked his tongue inside of the silver-haired mans belly button making him moan louder this time. His hands slipped down the mans body to his hardening length beneath the fabric of his pants. Sora grabbed for it hungrily rubbing it roughly.

"S-sora...ah...we shouldn't be...mm...doing this." Riku managed to breathe out through his moaning.

"Oh but we should! This is your punishment!" Sora ignored the man's objection and unbuttoned his pants pushing them and his boxers down to the floor in one motion leaving his hardened member out in the open. Sora's face flushed at the sight before him.

_It's so big..._

He took the tip in his mouth flicking his tongue across it playfully. Riku clenched the sides of the chair trying to control himself. Sora took all of him into his mouth deep throating him and letting a soft purr escape his mouth, the vibrations driving Riku wild. Sora moved his mouth up and down along Riku's length as Riku began to involuntarily thrust his hips into his master's mouth. Sora pinned his hips down to stop his thrusting wanting to set the pace himself which to Riku's discomfort was agonizingly slow.

"Ah...Sora ...I-I'm" but before he could finish Sora pulled away. Riku whimpered but was silenced by Sora's lips crashing into his. There tongues battled for dominance, but after a while Riku gave in and let Sora overpower him. After a while Sora pulled away completely backing away from his panting butler.

"Now I hoped you've learned your lesson Riku" Sora walked over to his bed and sat down smiling evilly across the room at the half naked man. Riku pulled his clothes back on and regained his composure. He started to walk away until he noticed that he still had a very noticeable erection. He groaned then shot Sora the most adorable puppy eyes and whimpered.

"P-p-p-pwease" He pointed at his throbbing erection hoping Sora would finish him off.

"Nope!" Sora exclaimed laying back on the bed.

"Fine, I'll just have to finish myself." Riku grinned pulling his pants off and stroking his already hard member. He began pumping vigorously moaning Sora's name trying to make the younger male look.

"Mmm...Sora..ah.." He arched his back and thrust his hips into his hand in a fast paced rhythm. Sora sat up abruptly at the mans sexual sounds and stared longingly wishing that he had finished him off. Sora ran over to the man wanting to be the one to make him orgasm but before he could Riku came all over Sora's face.

"That's _your_ punishment." Riku grinned pulling his pants back up then leaning over to plant a soft kiss on Sora's cum stained lips. The butler calmly strolled out of the room leaving Sora standing in the middle with his creamy seed running down his face.

The fun had just begun.


	3. Chamber of Sodomy?

Riku was going to pay the little brunette a little _visit_ that night but to his dismay the little devil had locked the door. He was thinking about picking the lock, but he decided against it turning around to head back to his room down the hall. He took a step forward then suddenly fell through the floor. Riku couldn't see anything, all he could feel was himself plummeting to the ground. After about 2 minutes of continuous falling Riku fell onto mattress inside of a dimly lit room. There was a nightstand with a candle on it and and a few shelves hanging from the wall with various books aligned across the top. Riku sat up cautiously and pushed himself off the mattress he landed on. As he was observing the room around him he heard faint footsteps approaching him from the door in the corner of the room that was ajar.

"Sss..."

_What the **fuck** was that?_

"Sss..." the sound came closer to the door and Riku saw an ominous light shining from the hallway.

"Who...Who's there?" stuttered Riku squinting his eyes hoping that if he focused hard enough he would somehow obtain night vision.

Riku inched towards the door and as he reached for the door knob two figures appeared from the darkness and tackled him to the ground. Riku groaned rubbing his head where he knew there would be a bruise in the morning.

"Welcome to the chamber of _sodomy..._" someone whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Sodomy...? Axel is that you?"

"N-no!" the man countered.

"Yes it is! Axel get off me!" Riku attempted to get up but Axel didn't budge.

"But Riku...I want to play a game." At that point Axel pulled out a flashlight shining it under his chin casting shadows throughout the room.

"Axel! No! Roxas, tell him to stop!" yelled Riku flailing around trying to knock the red-haired man off of him.

"I'm not Roxas...I'm your father!" Roxas was now behind Riku breathing down his neck.

__"If you find our room, we'll show you how to get to Sora's room. But remember to look up. Good luck!" before Riku could question them they were gone. Riku pushed himself up from the floor and stepped out into the hallway. Luckily Axel dropped his flashlight so he had some source of light. He walked for what seemed like hours until he spotted a small wooden door on the right side of the hall. He opened it slowly looking around. It was less furnished than the previous room having only a desk with a candle on it and a chair that had been tipped over on its side.

_But remember to look up..._

Axel's comment echoed through his head. Out of pure curiosity Riku looked up to find a a square drawn with a piece of chalk on the ceiling. He picked up the chair and positioned it under the square then reached up and pushed against the board. It didn't budge, but it slid to the right letting a ray of moonlight illuminate the room below. Luckily the ceiling was quite low and Riku easily hoisted himself up, he was about to stand up when he heard something.

_Smack..._

_Smack..._

_Smack..._

_What the fuck? It sounds like someone smacking a person in the face with a steak.._

The sounds grew louder and became faster. Since the door was behind a rather large chest Riku was hidden from whoever was in the room at the moment. He peaked over the chest only to catch glimpse of Cloud and Squall..._fucking. _

_Smack..._

"You love it when I'm rough don't you uke!" _Smack..._

"Rawr...hell yeah I do seme! Ah...harder Squall!" _Smack..._

Moans erupted throughout the room making Riku gag. He quickly jumped back down and slid the secret door closed. He cringed at the scene he just saw and left quickly, searching for another door. To his surprise there were 2 more doors not too far from the last; one on the right and one on the left. He silently did eeny meeny minie mo in his head and ended up choosing the one on the right. He turned the doorknob and walked into the room. This room only had a chair that for some reason was missing a leg. He propped the chair up under the square that was on the ceiling then slid the door open carefully making sure not to tip the chair. He pulled himself up into the room, this time he was hidden by an enormous pile of stuffed animals. He looked around the pile to see Kairi sleeping silently, he smiled then jumped back down forgetting the chair only possessed three legs and fell to the ground hitting his head.

_Riku opened his eyes to find Sora straddling him._

"_Sora?" he asked incredulously._

"_Yes?" The small boy blushed then kissed Riku roughly earning a moan from the butler. The boy quickly undressed Riku and himself before Riku realized what was happening. Sora rubbed their erections together moaning into the kisses he was planting on Riku's neck. Riku arched his back thrusting harder into Sora. _

"_Mmmm...Riku..fuck me!" Sora moaned laying down on his back and spreading his legs apart. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes!...Now hurry I need you in me NOW!" he whined impatiently grabbing Riku's length and licking it sloppily for a makeshift lubricant than pulled it towards his entrance._

_Riku wanted this so bad but he was scared of hurting his master._

"_I'm sorry, this may hurt" He thrust all the way into the boy. Sora cried out in pain and ecstasy tears running down his cheeks. _

"_Damn Sora! You're so fucking tight! Are you ready?" he asked the boy not wanting to wait._

"_Ah..yes but first Riku...wake up"_

"_What?"_

"_Wake up..." _

Riku jolted awake hitting the fallen chair as he came up. He rubbed at his throbbing head looking around the room trying to remember where he was.

_Oh yeah I have to find that damned Axel so I can get out of here..._

He stood up but was stopped by his growing erection.

_Again...Ugly girls! Ugly girls! Think old ladies!_

He tried to get rid of his erection but it just wouldn't go away. He sighed heavily not wanting to have to off himself at a time like this. He undid his pants and pulled out his cock that was already leaking pre-cum. He stroked it softly at first then began pumping faster and jerking it around trying to hurry up and cum. He pumped faster and harder thrusting his hips into his hand as it came down. He took his other hand and fondled his balls, softly squeezing them. He was in pure ecstasy and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He pumped as fast as he could letting go of his balls and letting them smack the bottom of his hand as he thrusted up. As he reached his limit he moaned Sora's name and came all over the floor in front of him. He fell backwards panting heavily and still slowly pumping, prolonging the orgasm as long as he could.

_Damn...that was...good_

He stood up and re-buttoned his pants then entered the room across the hall. He pulled the lone chair in the room below the door and slid it open. He peered in to see Namine sleeping quietly as well. He hopped down and walked back out into the hallway. After about 5 minutes he reached a large red door. Inside it was identical to the 2 previous rooms only having a chair. He reached up to slide the door but it didn't open.

"Axel!" He yelled banging on the door on the ceiling. Surprisingly Axel opened the door peering down at him.

"The next room is his" He grinned then slammed the door shut almost catching Riku's fingers as he did.

Riku walked back into the hall tired of Axel's games and went to open the last door on the hall. He reached for the door knob but was suddenly thrown to the opposite wall and pinned against it.

"Well hello little Riku" A tall man loomed above him giving him an animalistic stare.

"Who are you?" Riku questioned aggravated by the how close the man was to him. He tried to identify the man but couldn't all he could see was luminescent hair that glowed in the dark and reached down to the mans knees.

"Let me go!" Riku struggled against the man.

"Oh but Riku...the funs only begun."


	4. Speedos

The overpowering man licked at Riku's earlobe making him cringe. He pushed at the man with all the force he could muster but it was still not enough to even budge him.

_This man is a monster.._

"Riku, I think you've been a bad boy...I might have to_ punish _you." before Riku's mind could comprehend what was happening the man had ripped his pants off and had thrown them into the hallway somewhere. Riku's eyes widened and his heart pounded in his chest daring to break through the flesh.

"Well, well what is this?"

"W-what? Just let me go!" Riku struggled more but escape was not an option at the moment.

"It seems you have a little dried cum on your thigh..." the man cocked his eyebrow up knowing what Riku had done not so long ago. "Ill just clean this up for you" Before Riku could protest the man whose name he had still yet to find out began licking his inner thigh causing Riku to moan unintentionally. His cheeks flushed a deep crimson at the thought of this strange man actually arousing him.

"Can I ask you your name?" the silver-haired man pulled away from his licking and came up to meet Riku's crystal blue eyes.

He stared at him briefly before replying. "Sephiroth" he stated his name blankly not averting his eyes from Riku's.

"Okay...Seph-iroth." He choked out the name feeling awkward saying it to his intimidator.

"Now stop talking I have work to do." Riku did not possess the energy to protest so he gave in and let the man do was he wished. Sephiroth simply frowned wanting the younger male to struggle, but he was not about to pass up this opportunity. He ripped Riku's boxers off leaving his throbbing member out in the open then began to fiddle with his own pants, becoming aggravated with them as each second ticked by but finally getting them off. Riku was now facing the wall and Sephiroth was holding his hips in a deathly tight grip. He rubbed the tip of his already hard cock around the Riku's entrance receiving a soft yet audible moan from the uke. Without warning he thrust all the way into Riku making the younger scream in pain.

"Fuck! Riku you're so fucking tight!" Sephiroth closed his eyes and waited for Riku to adjust before moving.

"Move!" Riku whined wanting the elder man to move knew this was wrong, but he wanted it.

"Well if you say so" Sephiroth took this as an opportunity to get what he wanted. He pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in at full force. Riku cried out in pleasure as the man behind him slammed into him ruthlessly.

"Faster..." Riku pleaded with the man wanting more. He had never felt this sensation before, his insides were on fire, the burning sensation becoming even more prominent with each thrust. Riku slammed back into Sephiroth as he thrust forward. The sound of slapping skin and moans loud enough to wake the gods echoed throughout the corridors.

"Ah...Riku...I-I can't hold on much longer mmm.." Sephiroth thrust as fast he could into Riku snatching the mans erect length and pumping in time with his thrust causing the uke to scream out in pleasure wanting release. Soon enough Riku released shooting cum onto his chest and stomach and after a few more powerful thrusts Sephiroth came inside the younger man filling him with his seed. They both collapsed on the floor gasping for air.

"You were a virgin weren't you" the seme managed to get out through rigged breaths.

"Yeah..." sighed Riku blushing through the shadows cast over his face by his bangs. As Sephiroth was about to get up Riku pulled him back down and smashed their lips together. Riku licked the man's lip asking for entrance which he happily allowed, their tongues wrestling for dominance. The taste of the man was like crack, Riku just couldn't get enough of him and he whimpered as the man pulled away from the kiss to catch his breath. They somehow made it back to the first room, the one Riku had fallen into, and the cuddled up on the mattress on the floor, drifting away into sleep.

"Riku! Wake up!" he could hear a familiar voice calling his name but it sounded distorted and distant, like he was in a tunnel. He dismissed the irritating call and continued to sleep. Just as he was about to drift back into a deep sleep a pair of boney knees collided with his chest knocking the wind out of him. He smacked the object, well person off him, and jolted upright gasping for much needed air. After he caught his breath he tried to focus on what was happening in his room but everything was a blur.

"Riku?" he looked up seeing the beautiful silver hair of the man he had encountered last night and smiled dreamily and was about to kiss him until his vision finally focused and he realized that it was his cousin Yazoo.

"Yazoo! What the_ hell_?" Riku spat in a highly discombobulated state. He would have began strangling the teen if he hadn't realized that he had no pants.

_Wait..How did I get in my room?_ _I was...was I? Was it a dream? Or is there really a rapist in the mansion..? Either way he was HOT. AS. HELL. But that's besides the point..._

Before Riku could think deeper into the situation his other 2 cousins Kadaj and Loz came hurdling into his room flipping onto his bed just as Riku was getting up and heading to the bathroom to acquire adequate attire.

"Hey Kadaj, what are you guys-" Riku began but was cut off at the sight he saw as he opened the bathroom door.

"Hey cuz!" the three silver-haired brothers replied in unison ignoring the fact that they were now laid upon Riku's bed in nothing but rather tight speedos. They received no response from their older cousin just a disturbed glare from the bathroom door.

"Cuz, I know we're just that damn gorgeous but there's no need to stare." Kadaj stated taking that opportunity to become face to face with the butler. Riku was abruptly brought from his trance as Kadaj's lips met his then left but not without a lot of suction and ending with a loud _smack._

"Kadaj! What the fu-" But before he could finish yelling at the boy Yazoo had planted his lips upon Riku's after somehow managing to get across the room without Riku noticing. The long haired boy shoved his tongue down his throat causing Riku to gag, but the boy didn't stop. He proceeded to feel his cousin up ignoring his struggles even though Kadaj had him pinned against the wall.

"Stop! This...is …..wrong!" Riku squealed in between Yazoo's kisses.

"Mmm...but cousin...you're so much fun to _play_ with." Yazoo whispered into his ear as he grinded his erection against Riku's groin making Riku jump at the sudden friction.

"Ah..." Riku couldn't think straight anymore his mind was in a haze, he couldn't fight them anymore.

"We're just kidding Cuz." Kadaj noticed Riku's lack of struggling and shot Yazoo a look that told him to stop. Yazoo followed suit and backed away from his cousin making his way back over to the bed where Loz was.

Riku slid down the wall not looking at his cousins that were now sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why are you guys here?" was all he asked not wanting to talk about what had just happened.

"We're here to swim in the pool." Loz responded knowing his brothers wouldn't.

_Pool?_

"What pool?" Riku looked up highly confused. As far as he knew the Kazuya estate did not possess a pool.

"Oh we had one put in the back yard last night." Yazoo squealed his excitement obvious.

"What?" Riku bolted out of the room leaving the three brothers alone. He sprinted down the hallway to Sora's room and threw the door open only to the see the boy sleeping. Out of curiosity he glanced over at the clock on Sora's desk to see the numbers read 6:35. Sora normally didn't budge until at least 10. Worried that he had awaken his young master he backed away slowly trying to leave the room unnoticed only to be thrown back into the room by a streak of red hair barreling down the hall on a cart. He hit the floor hard sliding back into the room, this time waking the brunette.

"Riku?" Sora yawned rubbing his eye with his small hand. His hair was ruffled but didn't look much different than his normal spikey bed-head look.

"Yes, It's me...I didn't mean to wake you...I" Riku couldn't think of an adequate excuse to why he had suddenly burst into Sora's room at 6 in the morning.

"No, no Riku it's okay. Come here." Sora held out his hand to Riku, who walked over to his canopy bed and graciously took his hand as he was pulled onto the bed beside the boy. "As your punishment you are to sleep with me." Sora cuddled up against Riku burying his head in Riku's chest sending unintentional shivers through the man's body.

"S-sora, did you know there's a pool in the back yard?"

"Yup, your cousins gave it to me for my 16th birthday, which is tomorrow. You didn't forget did you Riku?" The younger male pulled up from Riku's chest and locked eyes with him trying to read his mind.

"No Sora, I would never forget." Riku smiled wearily at the boy knowing that he _had_ forgot but did not want to anger the boy anymore for he had already interrupted his sleep this morning.

"Good.." Sora knew his butler was lying but he didn't think to much of it. "So Riku, you met Sephy?"

"Sephy?" As soon as the name left Riku's lips he knew who Sora was talking about.

"Yeah Sephy. He's Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz's legal guardian since their parents passed away. They all arrived late last night." Riku pondered on the fact that he didn't know about Sephiroth, but then again he had lost touch with the little family he had left ever since he became Sora's butler. Riku sighed looking across the room, noticing that he had not closed the door. As he began to get up Sora pulled him back not wanting his warmth to leave.

"But master the door is open."

"I don't care, don't move!" Sora demanded clinging to Riku even tighter. Riku moved closer to Sora wrapping his arm around his waist cradling the boy. Before Riku knew it he had drifted off into sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps. He lazily opened one eye wanting to see who was interrupting his sleep only to wish that he hadn't. A waterfall of silver hair was in the door way watching the two boys. As alarmed as Riku was he didn't move not wanting to disturb Sora. The man stood there for a few minutes not taking his eyes off of Riku. After what seemed like days to the butler the man finally walked away mouthing the words: _I'll be back._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the wait!

I'll be sure to get at least one more chapter in tomorrow!


	5. I want you

As soon as the numbers on the clock changed from 9:59 to 10:00 Riku immediately slid out of his masters bed to go prepare breakfast. Riku easily slipped out of the boys grasp and headed for the door but was knocked back into the room once again but this time by the entire work force of the Kazuya estate barreling down the hallway. The Kazuya estate work force included 3 butlers, Axel, Roxas, and Riku, 3 maids, Namine, Kairi, and Yuna, 1 gardener, Demyx, 1 chauffeur, Cloud, 1 chef, Quina, 2 bodyguards Auron and Squall, 1 mage, Vivi and Sora's friends Zell, Zidane, and Rinoa lived in the mansion as well. In total there were 16 inhabitants of the mansion even if you rarely saw some of them. It was a crowded place, but they all loved each other like family, even if some were a little _closer_ than family. It seems that they were all headed for the new found pool in the backyard. Even Vivi and Quina were in the group.

_Vivi? He's not even a person he's just a black thing with yellow eyes...hmm I wonder what would happen if he got wet...I've got to see this.._

Without thinking Riku ran after the group of workers following them down to the pool. As he approached the pool he noticed that the pool was gigantic. It covered what seemed like half of the back yard.

"Riku!" he looked over but failed to see the attacker as he was tackled to the ground.

_What's with these people and tackling me?_

To his surprise it was Yuna.

"Yuna?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Hey Riku..." She turned her head blushing slightly.

_Why is she blushing?_

"Y-yuna? Um..why are you blushing?" Riku placed his hand on her hip causing her to squeal softly as he pushed her off him receiving a small whimper from the woman.

"Um..I...I'm sorry I tackled you...I just...was...Are you going swimming?"She chewed her bottom lip while looking down at the ground getting questionable looks from the man before her.

"No I don't think I am. I have to go get Sora anyway."

"Oh no, no! I'll go get him! I want to spend some time with him anyways." She smiled up at the man the began to walk back into the house. "Oh and there's a pair of swim trunks in the changing room for you." At that she ran away leaving Riku alone. Riku gave in and decided to see these so called swim trunks. In the boys changing room there were little cubbies, each cubby had a different name. He spotted the one with his name on it and pulled out a pair of black and red swim trunks. They were pretty baggy and he liked them but he wasn't really up for swimming, but he decided to give in an enjoy a nice off from his usual tedious job. He scanned the other cubbies reading the name andnoticed that all of them were empty except the ones labeled Sora and Sephiroth. He dismissed the thought not wanting anything to distract him. He changed quickly and put his clothes in his cubby then walked back out to the pool to see everyone including Vivi, Auron, and Quina all swimming gracefully in the pool.

"Riku!" He braced his self for impact expecting someone to tackle him but removed his arms from his face when nothing happened. The call came again and recognized the voice of his master. Sora was calling him. He ran over to the brunette that was waving to him from the edge of the pool in a pair of navy blue trunks. He looked so...innocent.

"Hey Sora!" He sang his mood getting better by the minute at the sight of Sora.

"I like your shorts." Sora eyed him up and down, his eyes looming of the mans perfect figure and his swim trunks that were dangerously low on his waist taunting with each step he took.

_I can't think of these things now..._ Sora covered his growing erection averting his eyes to the others in the pool trying to take his mind of the thoughts he was currently having about his butler. Riku took note of the fact that Sora had stopped looking at and frowned missing the gaze of the younger male.

"Riku!"

_What now?_

"Riku! Come and swim with me" Yuna waded up to the edge struggling against the resistance of the pool.

"No...I"

"Riku. Go." Sora cut him off answering Yuna without his consent.

"Sure." He responded sadly wanting to spend some quality time with Sora, but he didn't argue. He sat down on the edge then slid down into the cold water. Riku did not know how to swim but luckily the water he was in at the moment was only 4 feet deep, only reaching up to his stomach. Yuna grasped his wrist and dragged him to the other side of the pool ignoring the fact that the water was 12 feet deep there.

"Um...Yuna...I can't swim..." Riku looked to the side embarrassed.

"Aww really? Hehe..well just hold onto me then."

_I bet she planned this..._

She faced him and placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him to place his hands on her hips. They slowly waded into the six foot water making Riku having to jump to say above water considering he was only 6'2. Once they reached the 12 foot water Riku was flailing around for dear life.

"Riku! Calm down! I've got you!" to Riku's surprise she did have him. She was somehow floating while holding him up to, even though by now he was clinging to her closely. She was blushing furiously, but was hiding it stealthily by looking down like she was focusing on floating.

_God, he's so hot! _She thought inching closer to Riku.

She was about to get even closer when something brushed her leg causing her to jump back. She looked down to see Axel swimming with a shark fin on his head.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun DUN!" Axel screeched as he jumped out of the water taking Riku down with him. Riku screamed and reached out for Yuna, but Axel was swimming to fast and she couldn't reach him in time. Axel dragged him over to the shallow end and brought Riku up under Roxas positioning the boy on his shoulders.

"It's time to play chicken!" Axel yelled pulling Namine onto his shoulders. Riku looked around examining the mob of people around him. Kairi was on Cloud's shoulders, Vivi on Squall's, Quina on Auron's, Rinoa on Zell's, Yuna on Demyx's and Zidane was the referee. Sora was still sitting on the other side of the pool watching his friends have fun.

"Go!" Before Riku knew what was happening Roxas was fighting Kairi. Riku had never played this so called game of chicken and didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes of being continuously being kicked in the chest and being jerked around by Roxas, Riku had had enough. He reduced his grip on Roxas' legs letting him be pushed into the water.

"Roxas and Riku are out!" yelled Zidane over the chaos of the pool.

"Aww!" whined Roxas swimming over to where Sora was and sitting agonizingly close to his Sora.

_His Sora? Since when did he become mine.._

"Hey Sora?" Roxas said as he leaned into his cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...like Riku?"

"What!" Sora jumped almost knocking Roxas into the pool.

"I was just asking...because I saw you guys sleeping together this morning..." Roxas trailed off staring off into the distance awaiting the answer.

"It was his punishment." Sora stated blandly with no infliction on the word punishment.

"Oh...well you know Yuna likes him so-"

"Roxas!" everyone in the pool stopped and stared at the outraged boy.

"Sora...I-"

"NO!" Sora jumped up kicking Roxas into the pool and running to the door but tripping in the process.

"No! No! No! Mommy! Daddy! No!" Sora was yanking on his hair and balled up into the fetal position on the ground. Riku and Roxas ran over to him immediately.

"Sora! Sora!" Riku pleaded with boy trying to snap him out of the illusion.

"NO!" Sora couldn't hear the calls of his friends in the trance he was in and he continued to call for his parents until he blacked out...

_Riku..._

_

* * *

_Thank you **Whimsical Dreamer** for being my first reviewer :D

And about the Sephirothxriku pairing, I just felt it was appropriate to have a pedophile in the chamber of sodomy :]


	6. Promise me

_I can see someone...but who?_

_They're approaching me._

_What do I do?_

_My body won't move._

_I'm hidden underneath my parents bed._

_They told me hide there._

_I can hear breathing._

_Mom and Dad are talking to the stranger._

_I crawl to the edge._

_I see a face._

_A familiar face._

_Screams._

_Blood._

_Silence._

_Darkness.._

_Nothing.._

"Sora?"

"Mom? Dad?"

"No Sora, its me Riku."

"Riku?"

"Yes, Riku"

"Where are you Riku?"

"I'm right here."

"Touch me" He felt a warm hand touch his arm and soon after the world came back into focus. He was in his bed surrounded by everyone. They all looked so worried.

"What's wrong guys?" Sora questioned

"You passed out.." a voice responded from the crowd around his bed, he thought it might have been Demyx but he wasn't sure.

"Roxy, come sit with me"

Roxas walked out from behind Axel and sat down on the bed beside Sora, making Riku back away.

"Oh Roxy!" the boy laid in Roxas' lap receiving questionable looks from the others.

"Uh...Sora? Are you feeling okay?" Roxas asked scared about what Sora would do next.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Roxy, why?" Sora smiled up at the boy.

"You've never called me Roxy before.."

"Really?" Sora snuggled into the blonde's lap wrapping his arms around his cousins waist. Now that Sora had awaken the room began to empty leaving Riku, Axel, Roxas, Rinoa, and Vivi alone with Sora with Auron standing guard outside the door.

"Roxy! There's something in your pants!"

"Que?" Axel screamed staring at Sora unbuttoning Roxas' pants.

"Sora! You shouldn't-" Riku began.

"Shut up!" Riku was silenced by the boy and he continued to tear Roxas' pants from him leaving him just in his boxers.

"S-sora...what are you-"

"Shhh Roxy" Sora put his finger to Roxas' lips to quiet him then snuggled back into his lap making Roxas' squeak at the friction he was creating.

Axel was ready to strangle Sora until Squall entered the room and dragged him away before he caused any trouble, even if Sora was the one causing problems.

"Roxy, you're so fun to play with.."

_What's with this house and incestuous playing... _thought Riku rather disturbed at the scene before him.

"Riku come lay beside me too." Sora patted the bed on the other side of him. Riku hesitated but walked to the other side and sat beside him.

"Oh Kuku!" Sora shifted over to snuggle against Riku.

"Kuku?" Riku asked wondering how he came up with that nick name.

"Yes Kuku! Now remove those trousers!"

"What?.."

"Remove them sir! Or I will remove them for you!"

"Um okay..."

Riku took his pants off and threw them on the floor then sat back down to have Sora dive face first into his crotch.

"Sora...can I leave..?" Roxas asked quietly wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible.

"Yes Roxy my dear you may." Roxas proceeded to get up but was caught by the collar of his shirt and pulled down into a sloppy kiss by his cousin.

_Incest..._ Roxas' sprinted out of the room dragging Vivi and Rinoa with him not caring about his lack of pants.

"Now Riku..." Sora turned towards him grinning evilly.

"I believe that I need to punish you"

"For?"

"For being bad!"

"But I-" Sora was tired of Riku's talking and silenced him with a kiss. He shoved his tongue down Riku's throat not wanting to waste any time. Riku moaned softly leaning back onto the bed letting Sora dominate.

"Mmm...Riku your so...delicious!"

"I try, I try" Riku smirked caressing the boys waist.

"Riku are you...a virgin?" Sora stared directly into his butlers eyes dreading the answer he was about to receive.

_Shit!_

"Yes"

Sora exhaled letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Good"

"Now take my innocence"

"Huh?" Riku stared at the boy in disbelief.

"You heard what I said take my innocence!" Sora pulled down the swim trunks he was wearing and kneeled before Riku showcasing his naked body. The butler couldn't control his hands from roaming the young males body. He flipped the boy over so he was on top then stripped himself of the rest of his clothing.

_Oh god...I need this!_

He pinned Sora down on the bed and began kissing him vigorously, their tongues fighting for dominance. Riku pulled away from the kiss and nipped at the boys neck while taking the brunettes hardened length into his hand rubbing it slowly. He moved lower trailing kisses from his neck down to his belly button, his mouth dangerously close to his cock, Sora flinched at Riku's breath on his waist.

The butler kissed all around the boys waist teasing him but only breathing hot air over the boys erect member.

"Riku! Stop teasing!"

"But It's so much-" Riku was startled by Sora pushing his mouth down on his cock. The brunette grabbed a handful of Riku's hair and pushed his head up and down at his own pace. Riku was surprised by the fierceness of the young boy but it was also very arousing. He removed Sora's hand from his hair and began sucking hungrily.

"Ah! Riku!" Sora's breath was ragged and he soon began panting and thrusting his hips into the elders mouth hitting the back of his throat. Just as Sora had reached the limit Riku pulled away. He placed three fingers at Sora's mouth. "Suck" He commanded and the boy obeyed taking Riku's fingers into his mouth and licking them. This aroused Riku even more causing him to moan out in pleasure. He removed his fingers from the boy that were now dripping with spit and positioned them at the boys entrance. He slipped the boy over for better access then stuck one finger in pushing it in until he hit a spot that sent a shiver through the boys body.

"R-riku...hurry!" Sora moaned wanting Riku to quicken the pace.

"Now Now So...I must prepare you." Riku sang tauntingly sensing Sora's impatience. He pushed a second finger inside scissoring them around to stretch the boy out. Finally he put all three fingers inside thrusting them deep inside causing Sora to push back into them as Riku hit his prostate.

"Please...please fuck me..." Sora's face was flushed and he was panting heavily staring up at the silver-haired man pathetically. Riku couldn't wait any longer he had to take Sora now. He grabbed Sora's waist and placed his very erect cock at the boys entrance. He slammed in all the way, then waited to let Sora adjust. Sora cried out in pain but it soon numbed and he wiggled signaling Riku to move. Riku gripped his masters waist tightly knowing that he was going to leave marks and pulled out almost all the way but immediately slammed back in.

"Sora! Ah...you're even tighter than I...imagined..." Sora simply giggled at this and urged the man to continue. Riku began thrusting in faster making sure to hit Sora's prostate every time, making Sora moan loudly not caring if anyone heard. Sora's insides contracted and Riku cried out in pleasure knowing neither of them would last much longer. He grabbed the boys length and pumped at it in time with his thrusting. Sora slammed his hips into Riku as he thrust forward craving release. After a few more rough thrusts and pumps Sora came onto the bed his body tensing up almost sending Riku over the edge, but the butler was not about to let this opportunity slip. He grasped the sagging boy even tighter receiving a small whimper from him then began thrusting even faster and harder.

"R-riku it hurts!" Sora cried tears streaming down his face from the searing pain. Riku ignored the boy continuing to slam into him gritting his teeth tightly. He slapped Sora's ass hard leaving a pulsing red mark on him that sent vibrations through the man, but he craved more. He slammed harder into Sora knowing that he was at this point hurting the boy but he couldn't stop.

"Riku! Please..." Sora pleaded with him but this had no effect on Riku. Riku slapped Sora's ass again sending even more vibrations through him, but he still hadn't had enough. He pulled out to Sora's surprise but flipped Sora over so he was now on his back draping his legs over his shoulders then slammed into him once again. This position was slightly more comfortable for Sora but it still didn't help with the painful thrusts from Riku. Riku leaned forward and pressed his lips into Sora's gripping his sides from the front to help with the thrusting. Despite the pain Sora moaned into the kiss and jumped when Riku began softly biting at his nipple. He pulled up and thrust a few more times before cumming inside the boy. His vision blurred and he collapsed onto of the boy in pure ecstasy.

They were both panting heavily as Riku pulled out eyeing the boy below him.

"Sora I..." Reality hit the butler in the face when he saw the crumpled figure below.

_I hurt him.._

"Riku..I told you to stop." Sora turned away from Riku .

"I'm sorry Sora...I really am! I just couldn't..." Riku trailed off not knowing what to say to comfort his master.

"Just promise you'll stop if I ask you to next time" Sora turned back and stared up at his butler with pleading eyes. Riku couldn't resist and he gave in.

"Yes, I promise." They got in one last kiss before dressing themselves. Just as they were about to lean in for another Axel burst through the door.

"It's time to pick out our costumes boys!"


	7. Saro

The anime convention was Saturday which happened to be tomorrow so Axel decided that it was time to pick out everyone's costume. Axel lead Riku and Sora into a room with bright flashing lights and loud pulsating techno music.

"Welcome to my quarters!" Axel yelled over the music disappearing into a closet. Riku and Sora exchanged looks not wanting to go through with this anymore. Axel ran from the closet carrying a massive pile of clothes and hair styling products.

"Sora's first!" Axel grabbed Sora and dragged him into the bathroom leaving Riku alone in Axel's excuse for a room. 20 minutes later Sora emerged from the room. Riku stared at the boy wondering how Axel had managed. Sora's hair was now straight and died a vibrant blue. It was parted on the right side with red clips pinning it out of his red contacts. The back of his hair was spiked like usual but was dyed black and black hair extensions were clipped in the front framing his face. His smokey black eyeshadow was accented by the gems that were glued under his eye. His outfit consisted of a black choker, white dress shirt, black and navy blue vest, red skinny jeans, and knee high black chucks. The finishing touch on Sora's outfit was the pair of black rabbit ears atop his head.

"S-sora?" Riku couldn't take his eyes off his master, he was simply...gorgeous.

"Y-yes? I know it's a bit much..." Sora trailed off looking down at his shoes blushing at his extreme look.

"No! You look...amazing! For lack of a better word..."

"No time to stare, it's your turn now!" Axel squealed excited that he finally got to dress Riku. Axel and Riku entered the room about 15 minutes later with Riku in his new attire. His hair was now black with dark red streaks that was flipped to one side and spiked in the back covering his bright green contacts. A black gas mask now covered his mouth with tubes running from the bottom wrapping around his body. His outfit was a simple black shirt, baggy blue jeans, and vans.

"Riku..you look hella good!" exclaimed Sora running up to the now dark-haired man. While they chatted away quietly Axel changed quickly running out to show off his outfit.

"Ta-da!"

"Axel I thought you were going to be a cop with Roxas..." asked Sora staring at the red-haired man.

"Well Roxas is my little police boy and I am his master. Now come down stairs and join everyone else." Axel led them downstairs into the entrance hall where everyone else was. Sora examined the room noticing that Kairi, Namine, and Cloud were angels, Rinoa and Yuna were geishas, Zell and Zidane were nekos, Squall a (shirtless)demon, and Demyx a gang member.

"So...what's Riku?" Sora asked confused at the boys outfit.

"I'm not really sure but he's SEXY. AS. FUCK. So it doesn't really matter." Axel skipped away retrieving Roxas' from the kitchen interrupting his eating of a strawberry pop tart.

"So everyone please report to my room tomorrow so I can do your hair and make up!" Axel demanded slapping his hands together then running back up to his room which was still pulsing with music and lights.

"Master, it's best that we change clothes before our guests arrive"explained Riku as he led Sora upstairs.

"Guests?"

"Yes Master Saro is coming over to discuss some things"

"Saro...what is this guy mocking me..?" Sora scoffed plopping down on his bed.

"No it's just a coincidence that your names happen to be similar..." Riku implored walking over to Sora and beginning to undress him.

"Hmm...go get Roxas please."

"Right away" Riku bowed before running off to Axel's room where he knew the boy was. To his luck the door was still open and he walked in.

"Hey Roxas, So..." Riku stopped mid sentence staring at the scene before him.

"Oh...hey Riku..." Roxas blushed looking away. Roxas was tied to the bed completely naked and whip cream was smeared all over his body with a half naked Axel looming over him licking his nipple.

"Hey Riku!" Axel said as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Um, Sora...wants Roxas. So..please..hurry and come to his room.." Riku backed away from the room feeling scarred. He reentered Sora's room feeling quite disturbed.

_Sure, Roxas was just as adorable as Sora, but what I saw was just wrong. _

"Riku? Are you feeling okay? You look pale." the brunette approached him placing the back of his hand on Riku's forehead feeling for signs of a fever.

"No...no i'm fine" He brushed Sora's hand away jumping as Roxas burst through the door.

"Hey Sora! Sorry for making you wait.." He was panting and was still rather sticky not having time to thoroughly clean himself.

"Good now come here.." Roxas walked over to his cousin curious as to why he had called him. Sora placed a hand on his cheek then ran it down to his chest grimacing at the sticky-ness.

"Roxas...why are you sticky?" Sora inquired staring the boy straight in the eyes.

"Well...you see..." He trailed off averting his eyes from the boys intense glare.

"No matter I'll just have to clean you."

"But why?"

"Because I can't have you sticky now can I? Riku fetch me some water and a wash cloth" Riku nodded then ran to the bathroom to fetch the needed supplies. He returned to see Sora stripping Roxas of his clothes.

"Um Sora, couldn't he just take a bath?"

"No time!" Riku sat the bucket of water and washcloth at Sora's feet then turned around as Roxas' boxers were pushed away. Sora rung the cloth of access water than began dabbing at Roxas' sticky chest.

"Riku, do you not like Roxas' body?"

"W-hat?" Riku spun around but not looking at the blond boy.

"You seemed to be embarrassed by his naked body. Come stand next to me."

"Yes sir.."Riku reluctantly walked over and stood beside the boy trying not to look at the naked figure before him.

"No, no Riku I want you to look at him!" Sora jerked his butlers head to look at his cousin making sure he got a nice glimpse of his erection. Sora knew that Roxas had been doing something rather obscene with Axel.

"Tsk tsk Roxy...I can't have you being all aroused and what not! Riku, finish him!" Sora commanded not looking up from his cleaning.

"What?" Riku yelled louder than he had expected.

"Oh? Will you not be carrying out my request?" He had now stopped cleaning his cousin to look at his butler awaiting an answer.

"No, I-i will.." He kneeled before Roxas preparing himself for what he was about to do.

"Sora! I-i can do it myself!" Roxas' pleaded not wanting Riku to touch him.

"Nonsense! Riku will do it for you." Sora smiled clapping his hands together then sitting back on his bed to get a better view of the show. Riku took the boys throbbing member into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down hoping that the boy would cum soon. Roxas held back the moans that threatened to escape his lips feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Roxy! I want to hear those moans and I want you to scream his name!" Sora was smiling evilly and staring at the too with some sort of sick pleasure.

"Mmm..Riku.." Roxas moaned grabbing a handful of the elder man's hair and pulled him towards him making him deep throat him. Riku gagged a bit at the sudden motion but soon adjusted to it snaking his tongue around.

"Ah! R-riku!" Roxas squeaked out in between moans. Suddenly Sora threw back his head and let out a cackle. Riku and Roxas would have looked over at him but at the moment they were preoccupied. Riku began to suck harder trying to coax the boy to cum but it didn't help much the boy just continued to yank him back and forth. He could understand why Axel liked Roxas, this boy could hold out forever.

The butler grabbed Roxas' balls and began fondling them and squeezing them gently.

"Nya! Riku! I'm gonna..." Before he could finish he came shooting his creamy filling inside of Riku then collapsing on the floor. Riku pulled away swallowing all of the boys seed which was surprisingly sweet. Sora clapped his hands while walking over to Riku and pulling him up into a soft kiss tasting his cousin.

"Mm..Roxy your rather tasty.." Roxas stared up at his cousin horrified at his new fond knowledge.

"Now Riku get out!" Riku slowly got up and left the room but stood outside the door not having anything better to do. Muffled sounds could be heard through the door making Riku wonder if he should have requested to stay.

"Sora! What..AH!"

"No! It's not meant to bend that way!"

"Roxas stop squirming!"

"What is that?"

"Sora put that down!"

"Just stand there and take it!"

The screaming was accompanied by falling objects and the sounds of tearing cloth. Riku was pinned against the wall as the door was flung open and the two boys ran to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Riku. After what seemed like days Roxas and Sora emerged from the bathroom wearing entirely different outfits and both looking flustered.

"Sora?" The boy didn't look up at him just stared down the hall aimlessly.

"Sora!"

"Huh? What? Oh...Hi Riku.." The brunette smiled up at him with such tenderness Riku flinched. Roxas whispered something into Sora's ear then ran off. Something was strange about Sora, but Riku couldn't figure out what it was. The doorbell interrupted Riku from his train of thought and he scurried away to greet the guests. The butler opened the doors and was met with a show in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Ku!" the boy exclaimed pulling Riku up from the ground into a tight embrace.

"Hey Saro..." Riku managed to get out. Sora came running down the stairs to see what all the ruckus was about with Axel and Roxas following behind him.

"Master Saro...Don't be rude.." A tall man with a black cloak and light blue hair strolled in pulling Saro away from Riku. Everyone stared at the man and his large X across the middle of his face.

"Welcome Saix.." Everyone turned to see Auron making his way down the stairs to greet the man. Sora broke the awkward silence by holding out his hand to Saro. Saro was a slender boy who looked about Riku's age with snow white with one red streak in the front and a black eye patch.

"Well hello der Sora. Nice ta meet ya." He flashed the brunette a wicked smile before making his way over to Axel.

"And who is dis?" His accent threw Axel off and he took a step back before stating his name. Amidst all the confusion Quina, the cook, came barreling out of the kitchen.

"Masther the twea ish rtheday!" He said slobbering all over the floor and walls. He saluted before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"What was that hideous thang?" Saro shrieked clinging to Axel absentmindedly.

"Thang?" Roxas giggled.

"Yes that _thang!_"

"That's the cook..." Axel stated flatly trying to pry the man away from him.

"Oh Axy! Your voice its so dreamy!" Axel cringed at the nickname and jumped back only to trip and tumble into Saro and roll into everyone knocking them into a heap on the floor.

Sora sighed knowing today was going to be a long one...

* * *

**Sorry for the wait!**

**A new chapter will be coming very soon! I promise! **


	8. Fire and Drool

Everyone had congregated in the conference room once everything had settled down.

"Now Saro what have you come here to discuss?" Sora asked taking a seat at the table.

"Oh! Well...um...Saix, why did we uh come her' again?" He asked looking up at the man standing behind him.

"You said that you wanted to...actually you didn't really have a reason.." Saix stared down at Saro answering his question.

"Oh ya now I member' but I did want to see Ku!" Saro giggled running over to the butler lunging at him hoping to hug him but instead smacking into the wall and sliding down.

"That wasn't nice Ku..." whispered Saro from the floor.

"No it's just common knowledge to move before someone tackles you.." Riku winked at the crumpled boy on the floor.

"Oh Axy! Ku's bein' mean!" Saro was now standing on the table in front of Axel.

"As if I-" Axel was cut off by Saro diving into his crotch.

"Sa-saro! What the hell are you doing!" Axel jumped up but was pulled down to the ground by a whining Saro.

"Axy! Why dun you like me!" Saro cried crawling up to meet Axel's eyes then planting a kiss on his lips. The room went silent and all eyes went to Roxas who was surprisingly calm.

"Thats enough!" screamed Sora running over to Saro and shoving him off Axel.

"Sora?" Axel looked up confused.

"Um...I mean Saro...you shouldn't do that, Axel is Roxas' boyfriend.."

"Really? Awww...well at least I still gots Ku!" he squealed running back over to Riku and hugging his waist.

"Yeah! Axel is mine!" Roxas exclaimed yanking Axel up from the floor and bringing him up into a kiss. Axel flinched as their lips met staring at the blonde wide eyed.

"Roxas..." Axel whispered

"Hmm..." Roxas responded tauntingly.

"Roxas...this isn't the place for that now is it!" screeched Sora stomping back over to his chair and plopping down falling forward onto the table. Riku looked from Sora to Roxas trying to figure out what had gotten into them. Something was wrong.

"Hey Sora..." Riku called over to the boy ignoring the man clinging to his waist.

"Yes?" The boy smiled up at him with the same tenderness he had in the hall before.

"U-um are you okay?" Riku's eye twitched.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing..."

"Oh ya Sora and Roxas you guys should come back to school" said Saro peering from around Riku's side.

"What...why? We dropped out.." sighed Sora not wanting to go back to that dreaded place.

"But yous' guys are too young to be droppin' out" countered Saro clinging tighter to Riku's waist.

"So...we can just pay the school off" laughed Roxas propping his feet on the table.

"Well...ya but school is so much fun!"

"Not really...anyway when are you leaving?" Roxas asked glaring at the white haired boy annoyed.

"Well...I's was hopins that I coulda stay until tomorrow" answered Saro forcing Riku into a chair then straddling him.

"Nope...we're going to an anime convention tomorrow.." said Axel abruptly.

"Ohs reallys? Can I go? Pweaseeeeeeeeeee?" He held out the note for what seemed like hours until someone screamed.

"Masthter! Tha kichin ish on fwire!" Quina screeched running into the room and tackling Sora to the ground.

"What?" everyone yelled in unison. No one hesitated to run to the kitchen which was now in flames. Riku immediately ran upstairs retrieving 3 fire extinguishers and handed one to Saix and Auron. They began shoot ingthe foamy liquid onto the flames dousing it slowly. Luckily, the fire hadn't spread very far and they extinguished it within a few minutes. Once the fire was out Riku fell to the floor out of breath as everyone else sighed in relief.

"Quina! What the hell were you cooking?" growled Roxas at the dumbfounded chef.

"Well, I thawtt that tha fwood needthed a liddle mwore pizazz..."

"Pizza?" chimed in Saro receiving death glares from everyone in the room.

"No pisth-thazzzzz...Plthease forgife me masther!" cried Quina clinging to Sora's leg.

"I-its okay, just don't do it again!" commanded the brunette prying the beast away from him.

"Yesh sir!" Quina saluted before scurrying away leaving a trail of drool behind him.

"Now back to the matter at hand...Saro you cannot come to the anime convention with-" Roxas was interrupted by a book hitting him in the head. He picked it up and read the title aloud.

"Sensitive Pornograph?" Curiously he flipped through the pages only to slam it shut.

"Um..." suddenly books began flying everywhere raining down upon the people in the entrance hall. Mangas such as Junjou Romantica, PAPA to kiss in the dark, Gravitation, and Boku no pico littered the floor.

"It's raining yaoi!" squealed Saro excitedly running over to Riku.

"What the hell?" yelled Axel over the ruckus looking up to see Zidane chasing Zell and throwing books at him only to miss and come flying down to the first floor. Sora used that opportunity to grab Roxas and slip into the bathroom. No one noticed until the shower of mangas ceased.

"Wheres Sora and Roxas?"questioned Riku wondering how they had slipped away.

"We're right here!" replied Sora exiting the bathroom with a blushing and flustered Roxas trailing behind him.

"What were you guys doing in there?" asked Axel eyeing them wearily.

"Oh nothing.." Sora ran his hand across Roxas' back causing the boy to flinch away and run to Axel's safety.

"I have decided that you can stay Saro, but you have to do me a favor. Come by my room before you go to bed tonight." Sora stated winking at Saro.

"Yay! I'm so happy! It should be illegal to be this happy!"

"It should be illegal for you to wear pants that tight." Sora countered staring at the skin tight jeans the man had on.

"But it shows off my cute little bottom" he emphasized bottom by wiggling it towards Sora.

"Not exactly...anyways guys I think we should-" Sora was interrupted by the front doors being kicked in. Light flooded into the house followed by two men with chainsaws and cloaks.

"Why hello Saix..."

* * *

I've been trying to write this chapter for like a week but i just couldn't think of how to end it..

I will stop making promises..

Since school starts soon i will most likely set a schedule for the chapters. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters a week.


	9. Put a little love in it

"_Why hello there Saix"_

"What are you guys doing here?" yelled Saix over the roar of chainsaws.

"We just thought we'd pay you a little visit." One man said through the darkness shadowing his face under his cloak's hood placing the chainsaw on the floor.

"But this is the Kazuya manor, how did you know that I would be here?"

"Oh a little bird told us. Now come with us!" Before anyone could comprehend what had happened the man was standing in front of Saix cradling his face with gloved hands.

"No!" screeched Saix rejecting the man's hands turning to run but was stopped by hands wrapping around his waist.

"Now, now Saix don't make a scene" As the man came to the end of his sentence he leaned down and kissed Saix softly, his hood falling from his head revealing pink hair.

"Who is this fruity pebble?" protested Sora confused by the display.

"Fruity Pebble?"

The pink-haired man was now behind him threatening him with his scythe that he had pulled from his crotch Sora assumed. "You wouldn't want it to get messy in here would you. Although a little red would make it so much more appealing." He took a step away from Sora. "Now we'll just be taking our little Saix, but we promise to bring him back." His sultry voice echoed throughout the room and within seconds the second man had handcuffed Saix's hands behind his back and was leading him towards the door. As he stepped through the threshold his hood fell back exposing short light blue hair that covered one eye. He turned and winked at Demyx who shot him a confused look unaware of the blush that was forming. The pink-haired man's presence was now absent from behind Sora and he turned to see that he had disappeared. Everyone bolted to the door only to see Saix being stuffed into the back seat of a black car and the driver who everyone noted had an eye patch driving away.

"No! Saix!" cried Saro falling to the ground.

"It's okay Saro he'll be back" assured Riku placing a hand on Saro's shoulders to comfort him.

"Oh Riku! Can I sleep with you tonight?" whimpered Saro.

"No." Riku stated blandly before turning to reenter the house.

"Now it is late you guys we should head off to bed." suggested Riku walking up the stairs headed for his room.

"Yeah but first Riku and Saro report to my room in 10 minutes." commanded Sora skipping up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Riku and Saro shot each other worried glances but followed after Sora. They arrived exactly 10 minutes later curious as to why he had called them there.

"Sora?" They said in unison as they entered the brunettes room.

"Come in and sit down." Riku heard Sora's voice but he didn't see the boy for all the lights had been turned off. The only light was from the small flicker of a candle in the corner and the moonlight that shone though the curtains. Saro and Riku went over and sat on the bed on the other side of the room due to the lack of chairs in the room. Sora crawled from underneath the bed spreading Riku's legs apart and kneeling in between them.

"Uh?.." whispered Riku curious as to what Sora was doing.

"Shut up" Sora leaned forward and kissed Riku standing up and pushing him back on the bed leaving a dumbfounded Saro staring at the two.

"Sora?" squeaked Saro.

"Hmm? You want some too?" With that Sora rolled off of Riku and pulled Saro into a kiss pushing him down on the bed as well. Saro being the freak that he was gladly accepted the kiss running his hands up Sora's shirt and lifting it off the boy.

"This is going to be fun.." Sora smiled then got up and walked over to a small boombox in the corner and turned it on. The song Love Addict by Family Force 5 blared from the device, a rather odd selection. The now shirtless brunette pranced back over to his two lovers pushing their heads together engaging them in a kiss. While Riku was preoccupied with the kiss, Sora removed his pants rubbing over his forming erection with his hand receiving moans from the butler. He then pulled down his boxers, teasing him by kissing the inside of his thighs.

"Mmm Sora.." Riku was cut off by Saro pulling away from the kiss and pulling his shirt over his head leaving him naked. Saro began kissing down his neck to his nipple flicking his tongue around it. Sora reached over and tugged at Saro's pants signaling him to take them off. He obeyed and removed his skinny jeans but not without a small struggle. Sora followed suit removing his pants and climbing onto the bed straddling Riku. He leaned over shoving his tongue down Saro's throat while grinding his erection against Riku's.

"Ah...Sora...I need to fuck you..." Riku moaned.

"I will be coordinating what happens here." Sora answered pulling away from his lip lock with Saro only long enough to respond to Riku.

"I want to be the seme this time." Sora smirked pulling away from Saro and flipping Riku over onto his hands and knees. He sucked on his fingers for a few seconds then shoved them into Riku preparing him. Saro laid under Riku licking the tip of his length. Sora positioned himself at Riku's entrance then immediately slammed into him causing the boy to cry out.

"Ah!" Riku breathed his body almost giving out at the two conflicting pleasures. Saro took Riku's member into his awaiting mouth and began bobbing up and down while Sora slammed into him. Riku fell onto one arm and reached out to take Saro's length into his hand began jerking it around. Saro unintentionally bit down on Riku as he felt himself being jerked off causing the silver-haired man to yelp.

"S-sorry ku.." Saro managed to get out.

"Its...okay...just shut up...and suck!" Riku whispered in between moans.

"Riku you are the uke here, don't tell us what to do!" Sora scolded his butler by smacking him hard across the ass. Riku winced at the pain but was introduced to a whole new world of pleasure. Due to Riku being about 5 inches taller than the brunette he was struggling to dominate. Angrily Sora pushed Saro away from Riku then flipped the man over onto his back slamming back into him instantly. Saro went back to sucking Riku and Riku grabbed Saro's very erect cock and began pumping at it again. Everyone was close to their limit when there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze.

"Y-yes?" squeaked Sora just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh..um...I just heard some...strange noises...and I was concerned..I'll just be leaving now.." They waited for the footsteps to disappear down the hall. The 3 men stared at each other for a few seconds before continuing what they were doing like nothing happened. As soon as Riku touched Saro he came everywhere squirting his seed all over Riku's hand and his chest.

"Saro! Riku was supposed to come first!" Sora stared him down still pounding into Riku penetrating him fully, his balls smacking Riku's ass. Sora slammed in once more hitting Riku's prostate making Riku cry out.

"It seems I've found the spot." Sora smiled evilly then continued to thrust in making sure to hit that spot every time.

"Ah..S-sora I'm gonna..." On cue Riku came into Saro's mouth his body giving out and collapsing onto the bed, but Sora wasn't quite done with him yet. Sora began repeatedly smacking Riku's ass until he propped himself back on his elbows. The brunette took that opportunity to grasp Riku's waist tighter.

"Now, now, Riku, this is my revenge for before. I won't stop until you're begging for mercy!" Sora growled and dug his nails into Riku's waist, blood spewing from the incisions. Saro joined in sucking and Riku's neck while toying with his nipples between his fingers.

"Sora...y-you're so...AH!" Riku cried out as Saro bit down on the tip of his limp member. Before Riku could recover from the bite Saro was straddling him, sitting on his chest. He licked up his chest to his neck then leaned up and kissed him. His hands roamed around Riku's body while he made out with the butler.

"Mmm...Sora..h-how long is this ...going to ..ah..last.." Riku croaked, out of breath.

"As long as I want it to!" Sora yelled slamming in but not pulling out pushing in deeper. While Sora was still deep inside of him, Saro scooted backwards then penetrated himself with Riku's cock. Sora supported him with his forearms slowly pulling out then going back in. Saro placed his hands on riku's chest then pulled him self up.

"Nya..I've never done this before..." Saro confessed wincing at the pain.

"It's okay.." Sora reassured him pausing to kiss his neck from behind. Saro took a moment to compose himself then sat back down, moaning when he angled it so it hit his prostate. Riku reached forward and helped Saro's hips moving him up and down on his cock.

"Saro...you're so..nn...tight..I can't last much..ah.. longer.." Sora and Saro slammed into Riku making his body shudder violently. After a few more thrusts into Saro he came spewing cum into Saro, so much it seeped out around his length.

"Fuck!" Sora yelled before coming into Riku also deep within him. They all collapsed into a heap breathing heavily.

"Remember this Riku!" Sora scolded his butler.

"Yeah..yeah.." Riku smiled then drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Mmm...hot steamy boy on boy threesomes...**


	10. Gone

Riku woke up the next morning intertwined with Saro and Sora. He tried to get up but was pinned to the bed by Saro's leg.

"S-saro!" Riku screeched trying to push they heavy male off of him.

"Hmm.." Saro rubbed his eyes removing crusts of sleep.

"Would you kindly move?" Riku averted his eyes to Saro's leg that was across his chest.

"I would but Sora's on top of me.." Saro explained. The young brunette was sprawled out on top of them snoring away. Riku and Saro pushed Sora off of them and squirmed off the bed. They both giggled at the sleeping boy until they realized that they were both naked and _sticky_..They blushed and looked away covering themselves.

"Well...I guess we should-" Riku was cut off by a tapping on the window. Riku and Saro froze scrambling over to the bed to grab their clothes, but it was too late and a figure came crashing through the open window.

"The fuck?" Sora yelled jolting awake at the sudden intrusion.

"Cap-ee-tahn Dey-lish-shawsh! Has..." Axel trailed off as he gazed around the room at the three naked men. He looked up at Roxas who was on his back now blushing furiously and hiding his face in Axel's fiery hair.

"Um...This is not...what it looks like?" Riku whispered not knowing how to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...right. We'll just be leaving so you guys can get "cleaned up".."With once last glance at the three boys Axel and Roxas exited the room slowly closing the door leaving the awkward scene behind him.

"Well that was...interesting.." said Axel wrapping his arm around Roxas' waist and pulling him closer.

"Heh..yeah.." Roxas turned away from his lover to hide his still flushed face. _Ever since my little "episode" with Riku I've been embarrassed around him and now I actually saw him naked...N-A-K-E-D...I felt weird...warm even..yet wrong..._

"Roxy? Are you okay?" Axel had stopped walkingnow and was looking at Roxas who was staring in the opposite direction of him.

"Hmmm? Yeah" Roxas answered not looking at his boyfriend. Axel now aggravated grabbed the blondes face and jerked it towards him pulling him up into a sloppy kiss.

"Roxy! I want you to look at me when I talk to you!" Axel exclaimed frustrated by Roxas' actions.

"What? Your not my dad!" Roxas smacked Axel's hand away and stormed down the hall to _his_ room, not Axel's but _his. _The room that hadn't been touched in over a year.

* * *

"So yeah...I'm gonna go clean up..." Riku whispered breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah..." Saro responded walking to the other side of the room to retrieve his clothes.

"Wait!" Sora protested running over to Riku, his manhood bouncing between his legs. The butler was crossing his legs to hide his forming erection when Sora pulled him down into a kiss ,rubbing his stomach against Riku's length. Riku moaned unintentionally before pulling away from the kiss and scurrying away to the bathroom before it could go any further.

"So..." Saro said now fully dressed.

"Hmm?" Sora questioned still naked.

"Oh nothing..I just...I'm going out to get some breakfast since Saix isn't back yet..." Saro promptly left running away from any and all conversation Sora was going to begin.

_Strange..._ Sora thought before pulling on his clothes, then heading out into the hallway. He glanced down the hall, but Saro was gone and it was quiet, too quiet. Roxas and Axel were always up to something but an ominous silence loomed in the hall. Sora took his time walking to Axel's room and didn't attempt to knock, just kicked the door in to the see red-haired man burning paper. The usual routine he went through when he was angered.

"Axel?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the male surveying the room, noticing that Roxas was absent.

"What..?" Axel answered barely audible through the loud death metal music blaring from the speakers. His music choice differed depending on his mood.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Axel lit another match and held it up to a giant poster board setting it aflame.

"Axel...I think this is a little dangerous.."

"NONSENSE!" Axel engaged in a fit of maniacal laughter before Sora exited the pyromaniacs room. Sora began towards Roxas' room before being tackled to the ground.

"What the hell?" He screamed flipping over to see a flustered Yazoo.

"I seen some things man..." With that he took off down the hall rounding the corner and disappearing from Sora's sight.

"That crazy boy..." Sora spun around to see where the voice had come from. His eyes met an unnaturally pale chest visible under a long black trench coat. He averted his up to meet silver eyes.

"Sephiroth?" Sora whispered taking a step back to get a better look.

"Why the surprised face?" The silver-haired man arched and eyebrow up before shooting the brunette a grin.

"U-um.." Sora was now backing away suddenly afraid.

"Don't be scared.." Sephiroth walked towards Sora as he backed away until he hit a wall pinning him in the corner.

"Now, now, Sora we haven't had any quality alone time since I've been here.."

"W-what?" Sora searched for an escape path but it was useless now that the overpowering man had his arms on either side of his head pining him against the wall.

"I just wanna get to know you.." Sora gasped as he felt the man's leg press into his groin.

"W-what a-are you d-doing...?" Sora stuttered now eye to eye with Sephiroth. Sephiroth didn't respond just dropped his hands from the wall and wrap them around the small boys waist pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"Sora...I can take care of you.." Sora inhaled the mans intoxicating scent. He smelled of peppermint and cinnamon, a strong thick smell. The man began rocking back and forth. Sora's body heated up as Sephiroth rubbed against his groin. He tried to pull away but was stopped by muscular arms.

_Is he...humping me?_

"Sephi-" Sora was cut off by the silver-haired man biting his neck.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sora complained trying to push away but failing.

"Mmm...you're so yummy.." Sora felt a hot liquid run down his neck and down his back and chest dampening his shirt. He couldn't figure what it was until his glanced down and saw the crimson stain on his green shirt.

"Soooorrraaaa!" Came a call from somewhere in the house. Sora recognized the voice, it was Riku's.

"Well it seems my time is up." Sephiroth pulled away reluctantly frowning down at the brunette. Sora stood there speechless.

"Don't be too upset, we'll get to finish some day.." With that he turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction of the voice calling Sora. A few seconds later Riku came running down the hall sprinting towards Sora.

"Sora! Hey I...You're bleeding!" Riku exclaimed examining the cut on his neck. Sora still stood there staring aimlessly down the hall.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku shook the boy trying to get his attention. Frightened by his masters actions, he picked him up bridal style and turned to take him to the bathroom to tend to his cut. AS the butler turned he caught a glimpse of silver hair out of the corner of his eye but only for a second. He shooed it away and continued towards the bathroom, but was almost taken out by Roxas' door swinging open violently.

"Roxas is gone!" Axel squealed collapsing on the floor.

* * *

I'm such procrastinator..ugh

But school is a killer!

I'll try to get in a chapter at least every 2 weeks, hopefully once a week though


End file.
